Die Feder
by lupina015
Summary: Nicht lange ist es her, da hat das Leben der 19 Jährigen Hitomi Kanzaki wieder seinen alten Lauf genommen. Schule beendet, Sport studiert, der erste Freund ... Alles ist so wie es ist, so wie es sein sollte. Und doch: Hitomi lebt ihr eigenes Leben. Fernab


Langsam ging die Sonne hinter den alten Weinbergen Fanelias auf. Schon bald würden die Strahlen auch Fanelia selbst, die Landeshauptstadt, erreichen und somit den Beginn eines neuen Tages ankündigen.

Noch vor diesem Ereignis, hatten Fanelias Händler und Kaufleute aus Fernen Ländern ihre Stände auf dem neu erbauten fanelischen Marktplatz aufgebaut.

Für sie, war der Sonnenaufgang ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, das der Handel nun bald voran kommen würde und so der Verkauf ihrer Waren endlich beginnen konnte.

Doch auch für die Bediensteten im Schloss und den alten Herrschaftshäusern würde nun ein neuer Tag beginnen. Ein neuer Tag voller Arbeit und Sorgen, das Aufgetragene wohl nicht rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen und sich deswegen Ärger von ihren Vorgesetzten einzuhandeln.

Den Kindern von Fanelia konnte dies jedoch herzlich egal sein, wenn sie nicht gerade als Tagelöhner in einer Schänke oder ähnlichem arbeiten mussten.

Sie, würden den größten Teil des Tages wohl miteinander spielen, nachdem sie morgens die wohl ewig gehasste Schule besucht hatten.

Es war auch manchmal richtig lustig, mit anzusehen wie die alten Mütter verzweifelt versuchten ihren Kindern doch etwas Verständnis für den ernst des Lebens zu geben.

Doch für ihn, Van Fanel, würde wohl keines dieser Beispiele zutreffen.

Nein.

Für den jungen König von Fanelia, beginnt der Tag immer mit dem gleichen Ritual: Möglichst Ruhe bewahren und wenn es geht noch lächeln. Sonst würden sich seine Bediensteten vielleicht noch Sorgen machen.

Von diesem „getue" hatte Van die Nase gestrichen voll. Mit seinen neunzehn Jahren war Van immerhin schon erwachsen, seine Gesichtszüge, sein Körperbau einfach alles gehörte zu einem Erwachsenem. Wollten sie es etwa alle nicht sehen?

Wütend über diesen Umstand, warf Van den Umhang auf sein Bett, den er gerade anziehen wollte. „Arbeit wird mich ablenken", dachte er verärgert.

Die Schlosswachen von Fanelia, den er eigentlich heute versprochen hatte ihnen beim Training zuzusehen und sie, falls nötig, eigenhändig auf deren Fähigkeiten zu prüfen war da die optimale Gelegenheit.

Und wohl auch bitter nötig, wie ihm im beim Anlegen seines Schwertes schlagartig bewusst wurde.

Denn was war zu tun, wenn Fanelia angegriffen werden würde? Was wäre, wenn genau dann seine Soldaten noch nicht das Können vorweisen, das gebraucht wurde?

Es wäre zu schrecklich um es sich überhaupt vorstellen zu können. Fanelia, ein weiteres mal abgebrannt und völlig ... NEIN! Soweit durfte es nicht kommen!

Schnell vertrieb Van die Gedanken an den schrecklichen Krieg vor fünf Jahren. Es war Vergangenheit und die Vergangenheit sollte man ruhen lassen. Punkt. Aus. Schluss.

Es würde nie wieder soweit kommen!

_Fünf Jahre ... fünf endlos lange Jahre ..._

_Jahre ohne Handlung, Jahre, die einfach so vorbeiziehen_

_Doch auch Jahre des Friedens, der inneren Ruhe_

_... Jahre der ... Erneuerung ... der Ewigkeit ... _

_... in Ewigkeit_

Ganz in Gedanken versunken saß ein junger Mann, gerade mal zwanzig Jahre jung, vor dem Schreibtisch in seiner Wohnung. Schon seit Stunden wühlte er sich durch Papierkram, in der Hoffnung das zu finden wonach er suchte.  
Ein einfaches Bild. Geknipst von einer Sofortbildkamera.  
„Verdammt, sie wird mich umbringen wenn sie rauskriegt dass ich es verloren habe!"

Immer ungeduldiger werdend kramte er sich durch den Berg, der wohl nie zu enden schien. Wieso wollte sie überhaupt, dass er es zu ihrem Ausflug mitbrachte? Sie hatten doch so viele schöne Bilder voll Erinnerungen, die man betrachten konnte. Aber nein, natürlich wollte sie wieder etwas ganz Bestimmtes. Nur das Erste und Beste schien noch gut genug für sie zu sein.  
Taro seufzte. Manchmal verstand er Hitomi einfach nicht.

„Hitomi? Hey Hitomi!"

Verärgert stemmte der Rotschopf die noch mit Mehl bestäubten Hände in die Hüften.  
Verwundert darüber stand Hitomi, die im Moment alles nur durch einen undurchsichtigen Grauschleier mitbekommen zu schien. Völlig entspannt und in Gedanken versunken starrte sie aus dem kleinen Küchenfenster.

„Hmm ..."

„Hitomi!"

Und was genug war, war schließlich genug, so fand Yukari. Verärgert über den momentanen Geisteszustand ihrer Freundin griff sie sich kurzerhand eine herumliegende Praline und warf sie Hitomi gegen den Kopf. Sichtlich erschrocken darüber, wurde die Angegriffene schlagartig aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

„Aua!", sagte diese sogleich, „Sag mal spinnst du?"

„Kann sein, aber meine Methode scheint dennoch Wirkung zu zeigen!"  
Nun etwas belustigt wusch sich Yukari die Hände am Waschbecken.  
„Wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken, Mädchen", tadelte sie.  
Hitomi, jetzt wieder voll da, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
„Du glaubst ja nicht, was ich heute wieder alles zu erledigen hatte, da ist es schon mal zu entschuldigen, wenn man mal einen kurzen Moment entspannen möchte!"  
„Ja schon klar, eigentlich hast du ja Recht." Sie drehte sich weg.

Wie einfach es doch war, jemanden zu belügen, musste Hitomi wieder einmal erschreckt feststellen. Es lag keinesfalls daran, das sie ihre beste Freundin Yukari nicht schätzte, nein. Doch jeder Mensch braucht eine Privatsphäre. Gedanken, die nur für einen selbst bestimmt waren und von denen nie ein anderer wissen würde. Die noch nicht einmal Yukari, ihre besten Freundin, etwas angingen.  
Für Hitomi hatte das etwas sehr beruhigendes an sich.

Sie, ihr Freund Taro, Yukari und Amano würden in den nächsten Stunden ihre Sachen packen, in Amanos schwarzes Cabrio steigen und nach Juna-Bay, einer der schönsten Strände Tokios, fahren.  
Dort angekommen würden sie ein Feuer machen, Yukari würde sich ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung „Kochen unter freiem Himmel", kurz grillen, widmen, Hitomi würde ihr dabei Gesellschaft leisten und währenddessen würden sie beide zusehen, wie Amano und Taro (versuchen würden) die Wellen mit ihren Surfbrettern zu bezwingen.

Hier blieb ganz sicher keine Zeit für Privatsphäre.  
Nein, denn das Ziel dieses Abends wurde von allen vieren persönlich festgelegt: Zusammen Spaß haben und sich näher kennen lernen.

Nun, bei Yukari, Amano und Hitomi war das wohl kaum mehr notwendig, jedoch hatte Taro schon seit langem darauf bestanden endlich einmal Hitomis engste Freunde richtig kennen zu lernen.  
Und ein solcher Ausflug kam da eben gerade recht.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unweigerlich anfangen zu schmunzeln.  
Yukari, die Hitomi schon immer einen Freund aufschwätzen wollte ,seid sie 15 war um genau zu sein, hatte nun endlich ihr „Ziel" erreicht.  
„Oh ich freu mich so für dich", hatte sie ihr freudestrahlend ins Gesicht gesagt. „Es ist doch einfach toll, einen Freund zu haben, oder?", kam dann auch schon in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen danach. Noch dazu behielt Yukari auch Recht.

Es war wirklich toll einen Freund zu haben. Jemanden, der immer an ihrer Seite ist, der einem Wärme und Vertrauen gibt. Und vor allem Sicherheit.

Yukari, die sich mittlerweile die Hände gewaschen hatte und sich sonst auch fertig zum Gehen gemacht hatte sah Hitomi überrascht ins Gesicht.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte sie sogleich, als Hitomi immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu schmunzeln.  
Natürlich konnte sie Yukari den wahren Grund nicht erzählen. Denn bei ihrem hohen Aggressionspotential würde sie mit Sicherheit an die Decke gehen.  
Hitomi schwieg.  
„Ach ... eigentlich hab ich gerade nur an etwas Lustiges gedacht", sagte sie schließlich.  
„Und an was, wenn ich fragen darf? Immerhin bist du doch sonst nicht so ... oder?"

Prüfend sah Yukari sie an. Und es war auch nicht verwunderlich, was ihr nächstes Kommentar betraf.

„Na, denkst du vielleicht an Taro?", fragte sie schnell und stellte sich fordernd neben Hitomi.

„Lass das, das ist mir unangenehm!"

„Was? Wenn ich über deinen Freund sprechen? Nee, oder! Hitomi, wir sind doch keine 15 mehr!"

„Nein, das sind wir nicht, aber ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt das wenn du etwas über Taro wissen möchtest ihn selbst fragen sollst!"

Wieder einmal durchschaut, dachte Hitomi gelangweilt.  
Denn es war wirklich immer das gleiche mit Yukari. Sie nutzte Hitomis kurze Denkpausen aus und unterstellte ihr an irgendetwas zu denken worüber sie selbst gerne etwas wissen möchte. Damals war es Amano, heute ist es Taro und morgen würde es wohl irgend ein anderer Typ aus der Uni sein, mit dem sie theoretisch auch etwas am Laufen haben könnte.  
Beziehungen, Yukaris Spezialgebiet und Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

„Aber ich will es jetzt gleich wissen", neckisch stupste sie ihre Freundin an. Seltsamerweise zog sie es heute wohl vor, nicht so einfach aufzugeben..

„Du weißt doch das ich es nie abwarten kann.", grinste Yukari.

„Und du wirst dich wohl auch nie ändern, Es sei denn Amano droht dir an, dass er dich sonst verlässt und sich eine Andere sucht ... ?"

„Uhu, willst du mir etwa Angst machen?"

„Und ob!"

Nun lachten sie beide. Yukari, die etwas kleiner als Hitomi war, lehnte sich leicht an diese an.  
„Ich werde sie wohl nie vergessen, falls wir uns einmal aus den Augen verlieren werden", dachte Hitomi noch, bevor sie und ihre beste Freundin die Hauswirtschaftsräume der Uni verließen und sich eiligst in Richtung Bahnhof begaben.


End file.
